


Growing Pains

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson's not prepared for pregnancy; Nate's not much help, but the Swedish God of Fertility has it covered. AKA, Gabe's okay with it.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> So the most wonderful @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! She is seriously the best!!! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

**”I fucking hate you,”** Tyson seethed, looking up at Gabe with a frown.  He was in a world of pain, never having imagined it was going to be quite like this.  He hadn’t realized that he would feel as if his insides were being ripped to shreds or that his taint was going to rip itself out of his body, but here he was.

 

Gabe bit his lip and furrowed his brow, grimacing as he leaned down to place a kiss on Tyson’s forehead. **”You’re doing so awesome though, Tys...”** Watching him, Gabe squeezed Tyson’s hand  hoping that Tyson would forgive him sooner than later.  

 

Maybe Tyson would forgive him, or maybe he wouldn’t.  Either way, Tyson was in so much pain, and he didn’t wish this on anybody else.  His stomach felt like it was trying to kill him, his back was throbbing, and dammit if his knees weren’t sore from these stupid stirrups.  How did women do this all the time? Tyson wanted to know what was so appealing in that moment of having a baby.

 

He was trying to see the light of what birthing could be at that moment, but the pain came again and he clamped down onto Gabe’s hand, groaning as a nurse told him to breathe through it.  ‘ _Breathe through it_ ,’ his ass.  He hadn’t realized it was going to be this horrible when he had found out about this pregnancy and he sure as hell hadn’t realized it was going to be this painful when he decided to go through with it the ‘natural way.’ Where was that c-section offer now?  

 

Tyson’s upper lip was shining with a thin sheet of sweat from the pain as he looked up the person who had done this to him, an almost growl-like sound coming from his clenched mouth .  “ **I. Fucking. Hate. You. You. Perfect.  Swedish. God. Of. Fertility!”** He grunted out each word, body quaking with pain as he moved through his contraction, noting that Gabe smiled small and nodded, squeezing his hand tighter.   

 

Gabe couldn’t help but be somewhat excited about this adventure.  He had been thrilled when he found out Tyson was pregnant, and now, well...  Here he was. He tried to not focus on Tyson’s words of hate and praise, his own smile growing as he remembered what the journey had been like the past nine months.  

* * *

  
  


Tyson panicked as he listened to the doctor’s words again, eyes growing wide, mouth dropping wide enough to catch flies. How was this even possible? He didn’t know this could happen to him! It hadn’t happened to any of his family members yet, so why him?  There was more explanation from the doctor on dominant, recessive, and a slew of other science-related words that Tyson could only nod at because he didn’t want to sound like an incompetent jock. But, there it was, clear as day. The explanation as to why he had been so sick the past month, the reason he felt uncomfortable pains in his abdomen, the reason why he was bloated more than three days out of the week .  He was _pregnant_.  

 

He didn’t know how he was going to explain this to Nathan, let alone _Gabe_.  He knew he would explain it all to Nathan first, gauging his response, so to speak, and then he would hopefully have a good idea of how he was going to tell Gabe of their impending dadhood .  Or if he was going to tell Gabe, at all.

 

Tyson was truly contemplating just not telling Gabe, something he considered before it dawned on him that his husband wasn’t stupid, and was very observant.  He was going to have to tell him. There was no way he could hide it. He’d had a hard enough time hiding the bouts of nausea, the abdominal pain he could always just brush off as pain from practice or the game from last night . But, maybe, just maybe, he could hide it for a little bit longer .

 

Except… Shit.   _Hockey_ .  He was fairly certain that pregnant people weren’t allowed to play hockey, or any contact sport, for that matter. “Shit,” Tyson inwardly groaned, adding not being able to play hockey to the long list of problems arising by the second.  Tyson scrubbed a hand over his face as he looked up at the doctor in front of him, sighing. **“What?”** He realized he had missed a question, finally looking  up at the doctor with a dumbfounded expression. Vitamins? **”I...guess not... I don’t know what you’re supposed to do. We weren’t planning on me getting knocked up any time soon...or ever… so,”** he bit his lip and shrugged at the entire situation, running another hand through his messy curls.  He was going to have to explain all of this to Nate, Gabe, his agent, the team. So many people to share the news with and Tyson didn’t even know where to begin.  

  


With a few papers in his hand, a script sent to the pharmacy for the morning sickness that was out of control, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins for “ _the active man_ ” Tyson headed out to his car, praying to god that nobody would recognize him or his bottle of pills.  

 

Successfully, he got into the car and shut himself in, head flopping back against the headrest with a heavy sigh.  The rest of the appointment had flown by and Tyson couldn’t remember what all had been said, honestly. He did remember, though, that he was supposed to take one of those little pills daily, and that he had another appointment in a month.  He had found out about higher risks with male pregnancy and what not. Which, to Tyson, seemed like a lot of bullshit rooted in the nightmare he was currently living.

 

He also had learned that the extreme pain he had been feeling in his lower abdomen was his uterus growing, or, what the _fuck_ ever that meant.  Apparently he’d always had one, to his surprise, but it looked and was the size of a little pea.  Now that it was necessary, it was expanding. Tyson had compared the situation to that of a bouncy house getting inflated - the doctor had just shook her head, but agreed it was a somewhat similar comparison.

 

With a sigh, Tyson picked up his phone to text Nate, asking if he could come over.  The reply was almost instantaneous, a simple “ _Duh._ ”  Of course.  Tyson didn’t really know why he bothered asking.  

 

The drive to Nate’s had the older man’s thoughts distracted as he looked out the window, taking in the scenery of Denver.  He had absently dropped a hand to his stomach, as if guarding the new information. He’d been lost in a scenario of how he was going to tell Gabe when he realized Nate was leaning against his window, staring at him like he’d grown an extra head.  

 

Tyson hadn’t even realized that he’d gotten to Nate’s that quickly, or that he had pulled into the driveway.  It was either a sign that he came over too much, or that he was more traumatized by the day than he had expected.  Nonetheless, Tyson shook his head and got out of the car, tossing the bottle and paper in his hoodie pocket as he followed Nate inside, agreeing with whatever Nate had just said.  

 

He wasn’t shy at Nate’s though, taking  his shoes off and making a beeline for the sofa he normally claimed, flopping down by the dogs and curling into it.  

 

Nate watched with a risen eyebrow, but fell back into his own chair, flipping the tv to mute.  

 

 **”Dude… what’s wrong with you?”** Nate asked with a worried glance.   **”You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”**

 

Tyson snorted and shook his head **,** wishing it was a ghost, that would be so much easier to explain and share with the world.   **”You know how I keep getting those awful cramps and like puke?”**

 

 **”What?”** Nate looked at him, confused.

 

Oh, so maybe he wasn’t as obvious as he thought, Gabe was obviously just extra observant.   **”Oh, well, like, I keep getting these pains in my stomach and like back, and like, feel like I’m going to barf, and then like, puke a lot.”**

 

Nate’s face fell in what looked to be genuine concern.   **”Brutes, you didn’t tell me, are you sick?”**

 

Tyson chuckled lightly, running a hand over his face as Nathan turned to focus all of his attention on Tyson, as if he had just told him he was stricken with some horrible disease.    **”So like,”** Tyson started, pausing and running a hand over the back of his neck, body tense as he looked down at his sock-clad feet, trying to figure out just how he should go about saying this to his best friend.  

 

Apparently, he was taking too long, because Nate was up and over beside him on the sofa with the most concerned, puppy dog eyes Tyson had ever seen.   **“Just tell me...”** Nate spoke, watching Tyson as if he was going to be pained by whatever Tyson had to say.  

 

‘ _Here goes,_ ’ Tyson thought to himself , looking  over at Nate. **“Uh, I’m going to be okay.  Like, more than likely, it’s not like** **_super_ ** **serious, like what you’re thinking.”** Tyson smiled, trying to comfort Nate, but apparently that only made it worse.  

 

 **”Don’t fuck me with, Tyson! Just tell me! Is it like, your kidneys? Do you need surgery? A transplant? I’ll donate!”** His voice had grown higher,more shrill as he spoke.

 

Tyson chuckled, shaking his head.   **“No, it’s my uterus.”** He watched on, patiently waiting Nate’s reaction , unable to keep from smiling when Nate nodded like it had made all the sense in the world.  He counted to five, watching as it actually sunk in with Nate and turned towards him, eyebrows to his forehead.

 

**“What? We don’t have a uterus, what are you talking about?”**

 

Tyson laughed, shaking his head with a sad sigh, realizing  how weird this sounded and probably was. **”No, I do have a uterus… and it… has a baby growing in it? Like, apparently, I’m pregnant.  I guess there’s something where you like can be born with this chance to have a uterus and the capability to grow things in it and like, it’s like a little bouncy house and it’s expanding to what it should be because like I have… I fucking got** **_pregnant_ ** **and now I have to take off the year and I think I may be sick again.”** Tyson’s word-vomit summarized  everything that was floating through his head , realizing just how crazy this all seemed.

 

Nate looked over at Tyson like he had grown a third head before he got up and looked around the house and behind curtains.

 

**”Nate… what are you doing?”**

 

 **”Looking for the camera,”** he picked up a decorative vase and examined it for any hidden camera.  “ **You have to be punking me right now.  I could have swore, you just told me you’re fucking pregnant.”** Nate laughed, shaking his head as he looked for the camera. **“Probably the dumbest thing I’ve heard. The universe isn’t going to let you get knocked up, you might fall and kill a baby or something. Or like, eat it into an ice cream allergy.”** He laughed heartily, shaking his head.  

 

Tyson took it as a sign to just sit and wait, eyes growing wider and filling with tears as he realized this was how people were going to react.  Nobody was going to believe him. He couldn’t figure out if he was more mad about Nate’s reaction or the fact that he was crying about it.

 

Nate continued to look around before he noticed that Tyson’s eyes appeared to be wet, immediately going over the back of the sofa, landing by Tyson with an ooomf.  

 

 **”Fuck… you’re not joking, are you, Brutes?”** He asked finally with a sad expression, lip held between his teeth.  Now he felt like a complete asshole, having obviously hurt Tyson’s feelings.

 

Tyson took that moment to take sudden interest in a string on his sweats, shaking his head, eyes down so as to avoid Nate’s face, cheeks wet with tears that had escaped.  The word ‘ _No’_ came out in an almost whisper.  

 

 **”Does Gabe know?”**  Nate asked  softly.

 

The curly-haired man shook his head, stroking the dog between them idly.  

 

 **”I’m not going to tell him,”** Tyson spoke softly, back on the idea of not telling him. If his very best friend thought this was crazy, Gabe was definitely going to  feel this was crazy.

 

Nate gave him a brow risen glance before he laughed.   **“Well, that’s a stupid idea.  You should tell the father of yo-”** he stopped, eyes widening.   **”He** **_is_ ** **the dad, right?”**

 

Tyson gawked at Nate with a disgusted look, more tears filling his eyes, responding in a shrill voice.   **”Of course he is! Jesus! You think I’d cheat on my husband? What kind of an asshole do you think I am?”** He rubbed his face before shaking his head in disbelief.

 

He and Gabe had only been married for about six months now, and Tyson was astounded at the fact that Nate had even thought that Tyson would be unfaithful to Gabe.  

 

 **”Well! What was I supposed to think, Tyson? You’re over here saying you’re not going to tell him. . . Only someone who made a huge ass mistake like that wouldn’t tell their husband they’re gonna have a baby!”** He scoffed at Tyson, shaking his head.

 

 **”What did you plan to do in a few months when you have a like a...a .....”** he gestured towards his stomach in a bump motion.  

 

 **”Well, I like ice cream...”** he said bitterly, casting a glance at Nate, still hurt by his words.

 

**”Yea, but what about the reason why you can’t play, Tys? You can’t hide it...”**

 

Tyson let out a loud groan, rolling back against the couch  and covering his face with his hands. ” **I know, Nate, I know. Fuck, you think I don’t?”** He sighed sadly, scrubbing his face with the heels of his palms.   **“I came here, hoping you’d be like, I donno, kind or something, but you’re already making me feel like I’m off to a shit start, Nate!”**

 

The younger man took a deep breath before speaking, guilt filling him as he thought back to the comments he’d made about the universe and Tyson and a baby.   **”He’ll probably be excited, Tys.  Gabe loves kids...and he’s good with them, and he loves you, and I know you guys had talked about a family before...”**

 

 **”Uh yea, one we adopted or had a surrogate for, Nate! He’s going to think I’m like, baby hungry and some freak or something like that! Or worse, he’s going to be pissed the universe is letting me have a baby I might “fall on.”** Tyson was only getting sassier by the minute, pissed off now, driven by hormones.

 

 **”No, he’s not, stop being so dramatic, Tyson. He loves you, he’s going to be excited.”** He took a deep sigh, **“You’re going to be a good dad and… house for the baby.  You won’t kill it.”**

 

 **”Oh yea, cause who isn’t excited to find our their husband is a freak who can grow a baby?”** Tyson snorted, shaking his head.

 

Nate sighed, **”Dude, come off it! You know how many people would love to be able to have a baby but can’t?  Like, don’t be** **_that_ ** **asshole…”**

 

Grunting, Tyson stood up, **”I knew I shouldn’t have told anybody, besides, you’re right, I shouldn’t be that asshole, you already are.”**

 

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Nathan sighed.  ” **Whatever, Tyson, but you have to tell him.”**

 

Tyson gave him a middle finger and stalked off towards the front door, muttering obscenities the whole way.  Nate just shook his head, letting him go; he knew he had hurt Tyson’s feelings, but he couldn’t change anything.  

 

Tyson safely made the drive to his and Gabe’s townhouse, it being  only a fifteen minute drive from Nathan’s. He was unsurprised to see Gabe’s black SUV sitting in the driveway.  Parking beside it, he let himself in the side door, rubbing Zoey’s head as she greeted him.

 

He called for Gabe, looking around the kitchen before he trudged into the living room, hiding his arms in his hoodie, body shrugged and cheeks tearstained from his emotional outburst on the way home.  Tyson was tired of that shit, too.

 

When he heard the soft Swedish cadence, he knew that Gabe was in the office, FaceTiming his family.  Tyson took that moment to go upstairs to their room and to the bathroom. He pulled out his respective drawer and shoved the pill bottle and papers as far back in the drawer as he could, tossing some other items on top of it.  He went to the mirror and looked at himself, grabbing a washcloth to wash his face, trying to keep himself together at the moment.

 

Deciding a shower was in his best interest, Tyson started the water to heat up before getting undressed.  He stood looking at himself in the mirror, grunting at the water weight puff he had going on in his stomach.  It was only going to get bigger.

 

Once in the shower, Tyson let the water wash away this thoughts and worries. He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened and Gabe slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Tyson’s waist. **“Hi hubby,”** Gabe spoke softly into his ear, kissing the spot where his jaw met his ear. Unable to stand the contact in that moment, he grunted and wiggled forward, **“I’m just getting out.”**

 

Gabe’s face fell as he looked at Tyson with a concerned brow, **“Okay.”** Showertime was one of Tyson’s favorite places to play, so he was beyond confused by the change in demeanor.  

 

Tyson quietly got out and wrapped up in his big fuzzy towel before padding out of the bathroom.  Gabe efficiently washed up and got out as well, following suit after Tyson. Surprisingly to Gabe, Tyson was already dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, heading out their door.  Gabe tried to push it off his mind, but was concerned.

 

Sitting on a chair, Tyson pulled down his favorite oversized blanket, complete with little fuzzy tassels as he wrapped up after turning on some episode of House Hunters.  Normally he would have gone to the sofa, and Gabe would follow suit, but he wasn’t feeling the touchy feely vibe now. Nate had killed any feelings of positivity.

 

When Gabe came downstairs, he was surprised to see Tyson’s choice of furniture, but didn’t say anything, instead sprawling onto the sofa like normal.   **“How was your appointment?”** Gabe asked with a concerned glance towards Tyson.   **“I take it you’re going to be IR?”** At least, with the way Tyson was acting, Gabe figured the injury was worse than they had expected.  

 

 **_“_ ** **Yup,”** was all Tyson said as he pulled the blanket up higher on his chin.  

 

 **“Surgery?”** He asked with a quiet glance.

 

 **“Nope.”** Tyson was sticking to one word responses apparently.

 

 **“Did they say how long?”** Gabe asked quietly, trying to not anger Tyson, but genuinely worried.  

 

 **“Mhm.”** Tyson hummed his yes, shaking his head when Zoey came to sit with him.   **“Not right now, Zo, go sit with Gabe.”**  

 

Gabe watched with incredulous eyes as the hound gave Tyson a sad expression and crawled up with him anyways, nuzzling as close as she could before she licked at his neck, causing a small smile to cover Tyson’s lips briefly as he shook his head.   **“Zoey…”** he started, sighing as she pawed at his blanket.   **“Oh, alright,”** he pulled his blanket down as she crawled in beside him and tucked herself in when Tys put the blanket back down.  All that showed was her little head perched on Tyson’s shoulder.

 

Tyson curled into her then, as if she was speaking some language only they could understand, via eye contact.  He hid his face in her neck, sighing softly. While he hadn’t really wanted her on him, it was welcome more than he had realized.  

 

 **“Tyson,”** Gabe started softly, looking over at him with gentle eyes.  

 **“Please, don’t, Gabe,”** Tyson started, not ready to go into the conversation right now.  

 

Gabe sighed sadly and nodded, knowing better than to keep going.  

 

Tyson stayed curled up with Zoey, soon falling asleep.  

 

\- - - - - -

 

Tyson continued being awkward for the next week, Gabe finally getting tired of it.  He had planned on talking to Tyson about his attitude when he got home, but was shocked when he came home to Tyson in the kitchen, making dinner.  What was even weirder, was the fact that Tyson was humming to himself.

 

As if he had walked into a twilight zone, Gabe looked around, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door, and moved into the kitchen.   **“Hey…”**

 

Tyson gave Gabe a soft smile.   **“Hey, dinner will be ready soon.”**  He moved around, filling plates and dishes, before he sat Gabe’s plate down on the bar where they ate.  Gabe watched him warily as he sat down.

 

**“You’re chipper…”**

 

**“Yea, well, I feel pretty good today, I’m not in a lot of pain, and I had ice cream for lunch.”**

 

Gabe nodded slowly, still unsure what all of that could mean.  Tyson slid onto the stool by Gabe, leaning over to kiss to his cheek, before he sat up straighter on his stool and took a fork to eat.   

 

 **“I’m glad you feel better,”** Gabe smiled and dropped a hand to Tyson’s leg, rubbing gently.  

 

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Tyson spoke up.   **“So, we need to talk…”**

 

Gabe felt his stomach flip as he took in those words.  It couldn’t be good. At least, not with the way Tyson had been acting lately, there was no way it was a good thing.  He swallowed his bite and took a look at Tyson before he spoke. **“Okay.”**

 

Tyson took that as his sign to continue, turning to face Gabe as he spoke.   **“You know I love you, right?”**

 

The blonde man felt his heart speed up in his chest, stomach flipping again as he looked at Tyson.  He nodded, mouth suddenly very dry.

 

**“You know that I wouldn’t ever try to. . . do something stupid, right?”**

 

Gabe shut his eyes softly, nodding as he tried to control the racing of his heart as he waited for Tyson to get to the point of what he was trying to say .  He had this sick feeling in his stomach, but he didn't know why. It was Tyson. He was the guy who was solid to Gabe, never wanted to hurt him. So why were they having this awkward conversation?

 

 **“Tys, whatever it is, please, just, say it, you’re killing me here,”** Gabe spoke softly, voice wavering.  Was Tyson going to leave him? Had he realized just how weird he was? Or was he too picky? Surely, he could change whatever it was.

 

Tyson, on the other hand, was now shaking as well, voice quivering  as he chuckled softly, running a hand through his mess of curls. **“Well...I’m p-”** he couldn’t say it.  He couldn’t get the P word out, literally stuttering over the sound of the word.  

 

Gabe watched him confused, eyes squinting as he tried to figure out what Tyson was saying.  

 

 **“We’re gonna be pa-”** Tyson stopped suddenl , a wave of nausea flowing over him, mouth suddenly extremely wet with saliva, the sickening feeling of nausea rearing its head as he got up and scrambled to the guest bathroom.  He knew what this meant. It meant the morning sickness / day sickness hadn’t really subsided and that damn chicken tortellini was going to make him throw up.

 

Blue eyes watched as Tyson darted down the hall, a brow risen as he followed after Tyson, surprised when he saw inside the bathroom.  They never used the guest bathroom, and so therefore, Gabe didn’t go in there ever. But today, he was greeted with a stack of pregnancy books, bottles of vitamins, a box of cinnamon poptarts, a sleeve of saltines, iPad, magazines, a robe, and Zoey’s extra bed.  Stuck to the mirror were little square instax pictures of an abdomen (which looked gassy, not pregnant).

 

It was then that realization started to flutter over him, looking  over at Tyson, whose head was dangling over the toilet seat, Gabe squatting down beside him, rubbing his back gently.   **“You’re pregnant…”**  he finished for Tyson, rubbing small circles as his husband spilled his guts.   **“Parents, we’re going to be parents.”**  A smile started to grow over his face as he continued to rub Tys’ back.  Realization washed over Gabe as he thought back to the fact that he had an _‘undisclosed lower body injury’_ and would be _‘out indefinitely.’_

 

When the older man was able to sit up, Gabe wordlessly got a washcloth for Tyson and warmed it, then sat down beside Tyson - who had slid down the wall to lean back - and gently leaned over and wiped his face and neck, before he leaned over and kissed Tyson’s cheek.  

 

 **“Are you excited?”** Gabe asked quietly.

 

Tyson looked over at him incredulously, eyes narrowing as he cocked his head to the side, almost like Zoey did when she didn’t understand why Gabe wouldn’t give her chocolate.   **“You….you’re not mad? Or like, mad I didn’t tell you I could?”**

 

Chuckling, Gabe shook his head, resting his solid body against Tyson’s side for a moment as he wrapped his arm around Tyson’s shoulders, tucking him closer.   **“No, I’m excited.”** He stated with a big grin, honestly thrilled that they were going to have a baby. It may have not been on their timing, or their idea, but he was excited, to share this opportunity with Tyson.    **“I just wish you would have told me sooner, so I could be more helpful.  I hate that you’ve been hiding in here, Tys.”** He kissed the top of his head gently.    **“Why did you hide it?”**  

 

Tyson sighed, feeling the tears starting to develop again, distancing himself a bit  away from Gabe, not wanting him to see him tearful. Gabe smiled softly, blue eyes on him , a hand reaching for the tissue box, offering it over to Tyson.  

 

 **“Because, I’m going to be terrible at this, I am terrible at this.”** Tyson iterated.  

 

 **“Says who?”** Gabe asked with a soft voice.  

 

 **“Everybody,”** Tyson quipped, shaking his head as the tears fell.  He absolutely hated that he was an emotional wreck, it made him want to just hide from the world.

 

 **“Everybody, who?”** Gabe asked, reaching a hand out for Tyson’s, lacing their fingers together.  

 

 **“Nate,”** Tyson admitted softly.  

 

Of course Nate already knew, Gabe should have known better.  Now, the fact that Nate had said he was going to be a terrible pregnant person, that pissed off Gabe.   **“What did he say?”** He asked with a furrowed brow.  

 

 **“He laughed and stuff, and, thought I was punking him when I told him,”** he sniffled, leaning against Gabe’s side, relief in the fact that he could use the other man as his pillow and just relax against him.   **“He told me the universe wouldn’t let me get pregnant cause I’d do something stupid like fall and kill a baby or eat it into an ice cream allergy.”** His eyes started to water again as he looked over at Gabe, so ashamed of himself in that moment.  Gabe’s arms wrapped tighter around him, holding him close as he kissed the top of his head, anger boiling inside at the thought of Nate saying those things to his best friend.  Some friend he was.

 

 **“I promise, you’re going to do awesome at this, Tyson.”** He leaned over and claimed his lips gently, rubbing a hand over Tyson’s jaw.   **“Besides, you got me to help you and I’m pretty awesome.”** He laughed, noting the roll of Tyson’s eyes before he made a gagging motion and quickly turned to the toilet.  Sighing, Gabe chuckled and repeat the process of taking care of his husband, glad to know why Tys had been so off these past few days.  

 

\------

 

Tyson had started to slowly come back to himself after Gabe found out about the baby.  They didn’t tell teammates or friends, just kept it their little secret. Much to Gabe’s dismay, Tyson refused to use their bathroom when he was ill, but simply holed up in their guest bathroom, his little ‘lair’ as Gabe had started referring to it as.  

 

They were getting ready to go to a team dinner, intent on telling their friends the news, both of them putting on suits when the commotion had begun.  Tyson was approximately 13 weeks pregnant, still battling morning / day sickness, and the bloat. He took a new picture every day (because he was obsessed according to Gabe) and was irritated that he was growing more ‘whale-ish’ with each passing day .   

 

Tyson was tucking his shirt into his pants and trying to zip up when the realization hit that they didn’t fit.  He fought them a few more times, pulling and tugging, trying to get the pants up, grunting. Gabe moved over, collar up as he was tying his tie. **“Want some help?”** He offered, though Tyson took it offensively and moved away quickly.   **“No!”**

 

Gabe bit his lip and moved back to dressing himself, not wanting to upset Tyson anymore.  He was all but jumping to get his pants up, grunting as he flopped himself back on the bed, wiggling down into his pants more. **“Fuck, shit,”** he moaned, sighing.   **“I just, pulled and...I think my nuts are in my neck now.”** He whined, looking over at Gabe.   **“Don’t just stand there! Help me!”**

 

Wordlessly, Gabe moved over to Tyson and worked on his pants, bent down close to Tyson.  Suddenly, Tyson pushed at Gabe and sat up quickly, running to the bathroom to purge. Gabe followed quickly, worried about how the situation had changed so quickly.  He moved closer to Tyson only for him to push a hand out at him, gagging. **“No! Get back! You’re making me puke!”**

 

It felt as if a punch was delivered to his stomach when Tyson said those words.  Gabe backed away quickly. **“Is it my cologne?”**  He was worriedly stripping down his clothes, ready to get in the shower and scrub away any scent.

 

 **“I think so…”** Tyson added, gagging louder as another wave hit him.  Gabe was already in the shower, not wasting any time in letting the water warm, scrubbing himself pink to get rid of any remnants of the cologne.  Gabe was apologizing over the sound of Tyson gagging and the shower, feeling horrible for being the cause of today’s episode. Had Gabe known about the little pills Tyson had forgotten about, he would have made him use them, and then Tyson wouldn’t constantly be miserable.   He was wrestling with the dress pants again, staring in the mirror with a look of disgust.

 

Freshly scrubbed and pink, Gabe walked out, wrapped in a towel.  He moved towards Tyson slowly. **“Babe, smell me…”** he spoke softly.  

 

Tyson sniffed in his vicinity, nodding.   **“Kay, use my deodorant, I know that one is okay.”**  He pushed the can towards Gabe, sighing softly.  

 

Gabe nodded and toweled off as he marched into their closet, getting dressed again.   By the time he was done, Tyson was still fighting with his pants, and getting more and more frustrated.  Gabe came out and bent down in front of Tyson, turning him by the hips as he worked on the zipper, Tyson looking down with a chuckle.

 

 **“You know, generally I love you on your knees, but this kinda sucks,”** he snorted, rubbing Gabe’s neck gently.   **“Thank you for being so good to me.”**

 

 **“Careful Brutes, I’ll have to show you my knee skills,”** he winked up with a cheesy grin, before he sat back, giving up on the pants.   **“They’re too small, Tys…”** he stood up with a pop of his knees.   **“You know what, why don’t you wear jeans, those dark ones of mine? They’ll fit you, and then you can just wear a polo. I’ll change too.”**   

 

With a sigh, Tyson nodded, trudging into the closet, disappointed in the whole situation, tears forming at the corner of his eyes again.  Gabe noted the tears and reached out to squeeze his hand gently. **“You’re so handsome, babe. I promise.”** He kissed him quickly and fished out the jeans for Tyson, then started changing.  

 

Finally, dressed and in the car, Tyson nibbled on saltines, getting crumbs all over, grunting.   **“I look fat, Gabe.”**

 

 **“No you don’t...you look like you haven’t been working out like normal, not fat.”**  He lift Tyson’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand, squeezing.  

 

 **“Fat, Gabe, Fat.”**  Tyson sighed, riding silently for the rest of the way.  

 

\----

For the most part, dinner had gone fine, minus the fact they were the only two not wearing suits.  Tyson had exclaimed he was injured, he didn’t have too, and Gabe had mentioned he was supporting Tyson in his lack of suit.  The other little incident, would have been when Tyson sat down by EJ, because he still wasn’t talking to Nate (who was on the very opposite end of their table with Rants), and he’d been hit with a whiff  of a putrid odor, stomach churning. Not wanting to be rude, he smiled through the nausea, trying to not let anybody know anything was wrong. He was breathing through his mouth, sipping his water, “Painkillers  and alcohol just don’t mix,” and having a nice talk. And then, Gabe’s salmon came, and Tyson lost it, gagging at the table like a goat on a tin can. Alarmed, EJ reached over and whacked Tyson’s back, thinking he was choking on something.  Gabe’s eyes widened as he sniffed himself then looked at Tyson’s white face as he was getting up to go to the bathroom, trying to not make a scene.

 

Nate cast a weird glance in Tyson’s direction, and contemplating going after him, but stopped when Gabe gave a light laugh and brushed it all off, getting up with his salmon and going towards a waiter, before he quickly went to the bathroom.  He found Tyson wiping his face with a paper towel, staring at himself in the mirror.

 

Gabe moved in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, carefully nuzzling his hands onto his little bubble.   **“I’m sorry, Tys, I got rid of the salmon.”**  

 

 **“It’s not just that, it’s EJ, too.”** He ran a hand through his hair.  

 

 **“Wanna trade me spots? Z doesn’t smell like anything,”** he offered, Tyson shrugging.  

 

 **“We can try, but we have to tell them, Gabe, or they’re going to think I’m weird, or Nate’s going to open his big yap.”** He added with disgust.  

 

 **“I assure you, he will not say a word,”** Gabe commented, making eye contact with Tyson in the mirror.  Tyson realized then, Gabe had already obviously said something.      

 

 **“Okay…** ” he sighed softly and pushed back from the counter, going with Gabe back out to the table.  Together, they sat down, switching seats with glances from their teammates and a scoff from EJ, before Tyson coughed quietly.  

 

 **“We need to tell you guys something…”** Tyson started with a glance around the table.  

 

Gabe took Tys’ hand under the table, squeezing gently to encourage him.  

 

Everybody looked at Tyson with curious eyes, unsure what was going on.  Tyson had been so weird with all of them lately, nobody really knew what to expect from his mouth.   **“Gabe, why don’t you tell them?”** He added quickly, feeling the heat on his face from everybody looking at him expectantly.  

 

Ever the proper Captain, Gabe sat up straight and gently put his arm around the back of Tyson’s chair, smiling as he spoke, proudly.   **“Tys and I are going to have  a baby.”**  

 

There was a blank stare around the table as the guys looked at them confused.  Kerfy was the first to speak up, brow risen. **“As in, you’re like, adopting? Or as in Tyson’s lower injury is a random pregnancy kind of situation?”** Leave it to Alexander to be the one to put it all together.  Harvard genius or something.

 **“Tyson wouldn’t be the one carrying the baby, genius, that’s a disaster waiting to happen,”** Josty offered up with a laugh, certain everybody else would laugh, which, they did, except for Nate, who was quick to reprimand.   Thankful, Gabe looked over at Nate with a small smile, rubbing a hand over Tyson’s back, as he had visibly tensed and was now running a hand over his face and drinking water in an attempt to not allow the tears.

 

 **“Shut the fuck up, Josty. Tyson’s a great house! He’s like, growing a baby, so get the fuck off it. You couldn’t do it, you can’t even take care of yourself, Genius and JT have to do everything for you.”**  

 

That shut up Jost quickly as he realized this was a serious issue and that Tyson looked like he might actually cry.  Nate gave Brutes a look and a small smile, visually apologizing to Tys. He knew he’d know.

 

Knowing he couldn’t take much more, Tyson pushed his chair back and stood up.   **“So uhm, if you’ll excuse me, I...you guys’ food and cologne are killing me… so I’m gonna call an Uber.”**

 

Gabe stood up with him, as did Nate, both trying to convince him to stay. He wasn’t willing to stay though, very much overwhelmed by all of the smells and people.  In the end, Nate convinced Gabe to stay and finish dinner, that he would take Tyson home.

 

That’s how Tyson found himself sitting in Nate’s car at the Chic-Fil-A drive through, seriously craving their waffle-fries and polynesian sauce.  The chicken strips and chicken sandwich had only made him want to puke, but the fries? He ate both his and Nate’s order and wanted more, which Nate willingly accomodated.  

 

 **“Look, Tys,”** Nate started, but Tyson shook his head, sticking his hand out quickly.  

 

 **“I know, it’s okay I forgive you.  You didn’t mean it,”** he knew, he did.  

 

Nate smiled, **“Yea?”**

 

**“Yea, plus, you about made Josty cry, so, I believe you.”**

 

The boys shared a laugh over that before Nate looked over at Tyson with sincere eyes.  

 

 **“For the record, Brutes, I think you’re going to be an awesome parent, and you’re gonna be great at growing a kid.”**  

 

Tyson smiled sweetly, perking up like a little peacock.   **“Thanks, Dogg, I feel like I can do this.”**

 

The two talked the rest of the way home, Nate smirking when he pulled into the driveway and Tyson was asleep against the door, having been yawning and getting more and more quiet the closer they got to home.  He got out and over to Tyson’s door, gently rubbing his arm to wake Tyson before he got him inside, Tys half-awake, but still clutching his Chic-Fil-A fry box. Gabe gave a risen eyebrow, but shrugged, getting Tyson into bed, taking the fry box when he got him situated.    For the first time in weeks, Tyson was actually relaxed and Gabe was so thrilled.

 

\------

 

The next few months flew quickly for Tyson.  Between going to doctor’s appointments, seeing Gabe in between road trips, and doing shopping for a new baby, he felt busier than ever.   The time he got to spend with Gabe was his favorite, simply because they hadn’t ever really been apart like this before, which made Tyson miss him more than he had ever thought was possible.  It made him realize just how shitty the “wag” life could really be, so much, that he started having weekly dinner or lunches with the wives, because he could sympathize with both sides. Plus, it gave him something to do. The girls loved him and were so good about answering pregnancy questions, more than he had thought was going to be needed.   They even gave him great advice about the ridiculous amount of desire he felt in this second trimester (he was pretty sure his dick was going to fall off from how often he got hard). But, they reassured him, it was all normal.

 

Gabe, however, was having a hard time keeping up with Tyson and his urges, at least, that’s what he told him more times than not.  The cold shower was quickly becoming Tyson’s best friend, which, sometimes was quite embarrassing. That’s where he found himself right now, knowing that Gabe was probably going to be tired when he got home from the game.  Tyson hadn’t felt like going out tonight, instead, staying home to watch from the comfort of his and Gabe’s bed, propped up on all of their pillows. He’d been fine until the post-game interviews and locker room report. Mr. 1st Star Gabe himself had been flushed and sweaty for his on-ince interview, and Tyson had instantly grunted, knowing it was going to be a long night.  

 

His arousal had only increased as he watched Gabe and then got to see him in the later interviews as well.  Tyson felt guilty for how horny he was these days, but he just didn’t know what to do about it, except handle the problem.  After getting off and hopping in the shower, Tyson had switched the water to cold, trying to get himself prepared for relaxation time with Gabe.  He was standing under the spray, counting sheep, thinking about the least sexual things he could, when the door opened and Gabe called out for Tys.  

 

 **“Shower,”** he responded, huffing at his anatomy.  

 

The blonde man wasted no time inviting himself  in, shutting the bathroom door behind him, stripping down before he got in behind Tyson, jumping at the water.   **“Oh my god, turn it up, we’re going to catch pneumonia...it’s December!”**  

 

Tyson grunted and shrugged, turning it up, a moan falling from his throat as Gabe slid behind him, hands dropping to his hips to pull him back against him.   **“Don’t tease, Gabe, I just got calmed down,”** Tyson whined to Gabe.  

 

A low laugh rumbled in Gabe’s chest as he ran his hands over Tyson’s hips, sides, and chest before he slid down Tyson’s developing bump, teasing the sensitive skin.   **“Gaaabe,”** he whined again, rubbing his ass back against Gabe, wanting attention again.  

 

Chuckling, Gabe’s hands dropped lower, finding Tyson’s length already hardening from the simple touches.  He caressed the hot flesh gently, mouth finding rest on Tyson’s throat as he suckled gently. Wordlessly, Tyson rubbed back into Gabe’s hips, feeling his erection growing as well.  It was nice when Gabe was in the mood, Tyson felt less guilty for how horny he seemed to always be. **“You’re looking, extra hot tonight, babe,”** Gabe smirked into his ear, teasing him with his hands continuing to tease Tyson’s skin lovingly.

 **“Don’t flatter me, Gabe,”** he sighed softly, wiggling around.  He was feeling the size of shamu right now, not sexy, and nonetheless here was Gabe, trying to swoon him.  Which, of course, that was exactly what Tyson had wanted less than thirty seconds ago, but now he felt unattractive and hideous.

 **“I’m not flattering you, Tyson, I’m being honest.”** Gabe sighed softly, sucking on a sweet spot on his neck.  It was nice, not having to worry about leaving marks on him.  He could basically do as he pleased at this point; Tyson wasn’t getting undressed in front of a locker-room, they didn’t have to be as careful.

 **“You’re trying to flatter me and make me feel better and I don’t like it.  I know I’m a sea cow.”** Tyson scowled, hating the constant mood swings; the swings felt like he was on a roller coaster ride from hell that he couldn’t seem to leave.  The doctor had assured him it was normal that he was reacting this way, even though the girls had told him they weren’t that quick to change. His doctor, bless her, had reminded him that he wasn’t used to this many female hormonal levels, either, and that his mind _and_ body was trying to figure out how to adapt to all of the changes that they were experiencing.  She reminded him that he had to be patient and try to go with whatever his body asked of him. Tyson hadn’t ever wanted to hit someone and hug someone at the same time quite so much in his life.

Gabe’s hands roamed all over Tyson’s body, running down his sides, over his hip bones, the swell of his stomach, his chest, everything he could touch as he pressed his arousal against Tyson’s back so he could feel him.   **“You’re not a sea cow.  You’re so sexy.”** He kissed his neck and suckled on the shell of his ear grinding his hips forward.  Tyson sighed softly, wiggling back. **“That’s just post-game arousal.”**

Laughing, Gabe shook his head, sucking onto Tyson’s neck with a soft sigh.   **“It’s definitely not the game… it’s you.  You’re so sexy. You’re so strong, so full of energy and life. Plus, you’re the hottest man I know, so…”** Gabe hummed, his hands spanning the expanse of Tyson’s bump as he rubbed gently, hand raising to Tyson’s nipple where he flicked, a soft whimper falling from the older man’s throat.

 **“Just sayin’ it cause you gotta,”** Tyson quipped, his length becoming painfully hard as he rubbed back into Gabe’s lap.

 **“Definitely not…wanna fuck you,”** he whispered in Tyson’s ear, trailing the tip of his tongue over his ear, watching the goosebumps cover Tyson’s skin as the words sunk into his mind.  He grunted and turned in Gabe’s arms, wanting to see him in that moment. Gabe gave him a megawatt smile and pulled him in close (as much as he could with the belly bump at least), claiming Tyson’s lips in a passionate kiss as his hand trailed down Tyson’s back and to his ass, squeezing gently.

A moan filtered through Tyson’s lips into Gabe’s as he pressed his hips forward, sighing.   **“Fuck me, Daddy?”** Tyson choked out, shocked at his own words, eyes widening as he looked up at Gabe’s blues.

Surprise covered Gabe’s face, but he pulled Tyson out of the water with him, turning it off as he did so.  Tyson’s face was bright red as he looked up at Gabe, about to open his mouth and speak. Gabe stopped him though with a press of his finger to Tyson’s lips as he shook his head, **“Just, it’s okay. C’mere.”** He pulled Tyson closer, mouth covering his as he hoisted up his pregnant husband, whose legs wrapped around Gabe easily, arms around his neck, kissing him like it was his lifeline. He carried Tyson to their bed and gently sat down with him on his lap.  Tys pulled back slowly, watching Gabe with dark eyes, **“Please?”**  The slick from between his legs had covered Gabe’s thighs.  It was something new that Tyson was having to deal with, the constant slick and desire, but he didn’t know what else to do but deal with it. Gabe didn’t seem to mind at least, so that was a plus; the laundry loads were just more frequent at this point.

Gabe slowly lifted Tyson’s hips so the other man could take him in a slow stroke, eyes shutting with pleasure as Gabe was fully within him.  Moaning to Gabe, Tyson rest his forehead against Gabe’s chest, eyes held shut as he basked in the glory of being full, finally. The dildo was only good for so long, and now he was getting the real thing. Finally.

Patiently, the blonde man waited for Tyson to adapt before he started lifting Tyson’s hips and rolling into him.  Tys growled hotly, moaning in pleasure as he rotated down on the man, channel clenching around Gabe, his own erection flopping against his tummy with each stroke.  Quickening his pace, the curly-haired man held onto Gabe’s shoulders and started to slam himself down on Gabe as hard as he could, wanting more. Gabe was eager to meet his wants, pounding into him with a hiss of his breath and a pant.  Their breaths were labored, eyes shut, both pleased with the other’s actions, Tyson getting noisier by the second as he cried out for Gabe to fuck him.

Following Tyson’s demand, Gabe gently transitioned them so Tyson was on his back, pausing momentarily to prop his hips up with a pillow, before he started to pound Tyson mercilessly, spurred on by the growling and grunting coming from Tyson’s pink lips.  If there was anything that fueled his fire, it was Tyson moaning for more. Gabe grunted that he was close, hand dropping to fist Tyson’s cock in the rhythm of their strokes, Tyson agreeing he was near his peak.

Together, they fell over the edge of pleasure, Tyson howling in pleasure, cum splattering his belly and Gabe’s abs, while Gabe pulsed within Tyson, panting heavily, chest heaving.  Tyson’s eyes fluttered shut as he whimpered to Gabe about how good he felt and how he didn’t want him to move. Gabe wiped the hair off Tyson’s shiny forehead, leaning down to press a kiss on his lips in an effort to shut him up.   

The curly-haired man moaned into Gabe’s mouth, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, begging him to not pull out.  Gabe nodded, doing anything he could to pacify him and keep him from becoming emotional. His hand rubbed over Tyson’s face gently, eyes focused on him.  Tyson grunted, wiggling, **“Soooo my hips hurt, because I’m a whale, we gotta roll.”** He moaned with a frustrated expression, Gabe pulling out so Tyson could roll onto his side, before spooning up behind the man.

Tyson pulled Gabe’s arm around him, sighing sadly as Gabe had gone soft, to be expected.  Gabe wrapped him closer, tucking his chin over Tyson’s shoulder. **“How you feeling?”**

Sighing, he answered softly, **“Horny…”**  While he had been pacified for the past few minutes, the want kept creeping back, swarming over Tyson like a bee to a flower.  He hated that he couldn’t seem to shake his need, but dammit he wanted to climb Gabe like a tree.

Gabe just laughed, dropping his hand to Tyson’s dick, stroking him gently as the man wiggled into his touch, panting and moaning, already a hardening mess.  Damn hormones.

\------

If Tyson had thought the mood swings were bad in his second trimester, he was mistaken.  As soon as he hit the third, his mood swings became mood jackhammers (or _something_ of that nature).  Tyson couldn’t figure out if he was happy or sad, mad or worried, or just plain bored.  There was one emotion though, that he wasn’t; horny. Tyson didn’t want Gabe to even touch him romantically, or he would get frustrated and upset, wiggling as far away as possible before he would yell or cry.  Gabe tried so hard to read Tyson’s mood, but it was like looking into a puddle of mud and trying to find a unicorn. Impossible.

The birthing plan had already been discussed and planned for the coming April, a detail that boethered Tyson to no end.  Why the universe wanted him to deliver during the playoffs were beyond Tyson, but there they were, quickly approaching the end of regulation, with the Avs one game from clinching.  Tyson was thrilled for Gabe and the boys, but dammit if he wasn’t a bit more worried about this new baby situation more than anything. He was more than afraid that he was going to go into labor and Gabe would be thousands of miles away and no way to get home in time for the delivery.

Of course, he had a backup plan, but he didn’t like it.  He didn’t want his mom to be the one in the delivery room with him; he wanted it to be Gabe.  So, of course, whenever Gabe left for an away game, Tyson’s anxiety would hit the roof, so much to the point that he had thought he was going into labor and went to the hospital without pants, only to be told it was Braxton-Hicks contractions, and that he needed to relax.  Which, excuse you, he would relax when he and his husband were holding their child.

With an off day and Gabe’s day filled with appointments and media appointments, Tyson and Nate were planning on going to get ice cream, the only thing Tyson was really looking forward to at this point.  Tyson heard the knock at the door, but didn’t have it in him to get it, nor the desire to yell come in, so he simply texted Nate “ _Its open_ ” while he stayed reclined on the sofa.  His feet were adorned in a pair of too-big house slippers, baggy sweatpants , and a t-shirt that looked like Shaq would have worn. There was a bunch of Gatorade bottles and cheese itz wrappers beside him. Nate’s eyes widening as he took in Tyson’s appearance.  When Gabe had said he was miserably uncomfortable, he didn’t think it would look quite like this.

 **“Uh, hey Brutes.”** Nate walked in and plopped down in a chair across from the curly-haired man.

He cast a look over at Nate, grunting a hello.

 **“How are you feeling?”**  He asked, worried expression clear on his face.

Tyson cast him a narrowed expression before grunting a fine.

 **“Okay, well, good talk, Tys. Glad to see you too.”**  Nate chuckled, looking around awkwardly.

With an apology, Tyson grunted and wiggled around to sit up, slower than he wanted.  In the past few weeks he had exploded into all baby, all belly. He couldn’t see his feet at all at this point, back hurting at all hours of the day, he had to pee all the time, and his skin itched so bad.  Even when he would rub copious amounts of the awful cocoa butter the girls had given him. He was miserable, like a whale beached on the shore. He hurt when he tried to breathe, hurt when he tried to lie down, all in all, he was in discomfort 24/7.  

 **“Do you wanna go get ice cream? Or should I get it and bring it back?”** Nate asked hesitantly, watching Tyson with eyes wide.

 **“I’ll go, I just, gotta pee,”** he wheezed out as he sat up, trying his best to stand , knees popping as he tried to regain his balance.  That was _another_ irritation, his equilibrium was off, along with his nose being stuffed up . He felt ridiculous.    

Nate watched with a worried expression as Tyson toddled down the hall to the bathroom, shooting off a quick text to Gabe, worried about Tyson’s state.  Gabe reassured him though, that was just how Tyson was right now, but that he was okay, and to not bring it up, or he may cry. Nate cataloged that in important information, not wanting to be the reason Tyson would cry today.

He was absorbed on his phone when Tyson exited the bedroom sputtering  out in a pair of sweats and a more Tyson-esque sized shirt, his bump still very obvious without all of the layers of fabric.  His eyes widened, but he hadn’t meant to, knowing something was up when Tyson shuffled, his eyes seeming to fill at the corners with tears. Dammit.

 **“Alright there, Tys?”** Nate asked, standing up quickly.

 **“Do you want me to stay in?”** Tyson asked, tear rolling down his cheek as he tried to wipe it away before Nate would notice.

 **“What? No! I want you to come with me,”** Nate offered with a smile.

 **“Are you sure? Do I look too fat? I don’t want to embarrass you…”** Tyson trailed off, watching Nate with wide eyes.

**“No! You look fine, Tyson. Come on, let’s go get some ice cream, some sunshine, get you out of the house a little, then when we come back you can show me the nursery. Gabe said you guys finally got it all done.”**

Tyson had started to perk back up by the time they got to the car, wiggling to get comfortable in Nate’s sports car.  He grunted and pushed his seat back all the way, eyes shutting when he finally got situated. Nate had patiently waited before backing out of the driveway, a glance in Tyson’s direction every few seconds as they drove.

The longer they were out of the house though, the more Tyson seemed to relax and calm down.  He wasn’t as fidgety, wasn’t looking around as nervously, he – Nate got a good look at him finally, and chuckled. He was sleeping.  Nate took a picture of him, keeping it for later, knowing better than to post anything now, and pulled out from the stop sign, carefully pulling into Dairy Queen.  He cleared his throat louder than normal, noting Tyson shifted quickly, like he didn’t want him to know he’d been asleep.

 **“In or drive-through?”** He asked with his head forward.

**“Drive through, but lots of napkins.”**

Nate nodded and pulled through, getting their ice cream.  Tyson seemed his normal self as soon as he had his blizzard, which he adorably perched on his stomach like a shelf.  Nate glanced over, eyes widening when he swore he saw the cup move on its own.

Tyson laughed poking at his stomach.   **“Calm down, kiddo. You’re gonna get some soon.”**

Nathan didn’t want to make a scene or embarrass Tyson, so he kept driving, circling to the park by their houses, pulling in by the duck pond. The cup moved again though and Tyson laughed more, poking back, and Nate was unable to keep his mouth shut.

 **“Is that… the baby?”**  He knew babies kicked and stuff but he didn’t realize it was that much force, and unfortunately, with the busy schedule and Tyson’s symptoms, they hadn’t spent a lot of time together. Plus, it seemed Tyson wanted to be with the wives more than any of the rest of them.

Tyson nodded, moving his cup so Nate could see the movement.   **“Yea, she likes to whack me.”**

 **“She?”** Nate didn’t know it was a girl.

**“Well, I think it’s a girl, Gabe swears up and down it’s a boy, but I call her she for now, and Turtle.”**

Nate chuckled, nodding.   **“Does it hurt when she does that?”**

 **“I mean, not like this, but sometimes she shoves her body into my rib cage or my bladder and then tries to play soccer, so that doesn’t feel good, but then I just push back and it stops for a while.  I think the worst thing is the kicking. I can feel it, and it seems to always be in my back.”** He sighed, taking another bite.   **“Wanna feel?”** He asked around a bite.

Nate made a grimace as he looked at Tyson, then the bump. Would Tyson cry if he said no? He was more worried about that than anything when Tyson just reached over and grabbed his hand, plopping it on his stomach.  He was about to protest when he felt the movement under his hand and his eyes widened. Holy shit, that was Tyson’s baby, doing what he felt like had to be knuckles to his hand. His face turned into a smile as he looked over at Tyson, impressed.

**“Pretty cool, right?”**

Nate nodded, laughing a little when Turtle wiggled around as if she was doing a show for him.   **“That’s crazy, Brutes.  You have a person in you.”**

 **“I know, and I haven’t fallen and injured it,”** he added with a wink.

Nate’s face quickly reddened as he looked over at Tyson apologetically, wishing he never would have said that.  He was about to open his mouth to say that, but Tyson shook his head. **“I know.”**   He reached over and pat his arm gently, repeating, **“I know.”** Nate nodded, shaking his head as he watched him.

 **“You’re going to be a great dad, you know that, right?”** Nate asked with  a cock of his head.

 **“That’s what I keep hearing, but, I hope so.”** Tyson shifted, scraping the bottom of his cup with his spoon audibly.   **“I** **_am_ ** **actually afraid that I might love it too much and be a clingy dad…”**

A chuckle fell from Nate’s mouth as he looked over at the man.   **“Well, I think that’s reasonable to be worried about.”**  Nate finished his ice cream and got out to take his and Tyson’s empty containers to the trash.  He was surprised when Tyson got out as well, pointing at the trail. **“Can we walk a little bit? Supposedly I’m more likely to go into labor…”**

The comical expression of Nate’s brows raising and eyes widening was pure cinematic; Tyson was sad he couldn’t record it.   **“Dude! No, get in the car! I’m not going to have you going into labor on my watch! That’s scary, I can’t do that! Make Gabe take you walking! Oh my god, I can’t do it.”**

Tyson snorted and started to waddle then, sighing. **“I’ll go by myself then.”**

Nate groaned and followed Tyson, walking briskly to catch up with him before dropping into a slow walk.   **“Tys, I don’t mean to be an ass, but, you look like you’re miserable, are you sure you’re okay to walk?”**

**“Of course, I’m fine… I just look like a fucking hippo trying to walk in quicksand.”**

Nathan knew better than to say anything, matching Tyson’s stride down the trail.   They had barely made it a half a mile when Tyson grunted, **“You gotta go get the car.  My ankles are killing me.”**  He stuck his foot out revealing a swollen foot.  Nate bit his lip and tongue, as he looked down at his friend’s foot, mortified by the swelling.   **“Okay, just, sit on the bench and I’ll go get it.”**

Tyson nodded and situated himself on the bench, watching as Nate jogged back to the car and came back to pick him up.  Tyson grunted audibly as he waddled and crawled back into the car, getting situated in the seat and got the seatbelt over his belly.  His breath was heavy, brow sweaty as he looked over at Nate. **“I know I look ridiculous, quit looking at me. Take me home.”** He sighed softly, breath wheezy as he tried to get comfortable.

Nate drove Tyson home, offering to go in with him, when Gabe pulled up.  Tyson shook his head, **“He did it to me, he can help me in.”**  Nate blushed and nodded, watching as Gabe seemed surprised to see Tyson out of the house, and offered out his hands to Tyson.  Nate may have chuckled a little bit more as Tyson whined more for Gabe, relying heavily on him.

They both waved to Nate as he backed out of the drive.  Gabe was trying to take Tyson inside, but he was not having it, instead parking his ass on the bench swing on their front porch.  Gabe smiled and sat beside him, propping his arm around the back of the bench and Tyson, cuddling him close. Tyson smiled happily and started to swing. **“It’s good to see you out today, Tys.”**  Gabe kissed his temple, smiling as they rocked on the swing.

 **“He took me for a Blizzard, ”**  Tyson grinned, running his hands over his belly as a habit, “ **and we went to the park for a walk,”** grinning wider when he felt kicks.  

Trying to keep his shock and pleasure hidden, Gabe nodded, **“Sounds like you had a good day then, babe.”** He reached his hand down, rubbing Tyson’s belly bump, smile widening when he felt the baby kick.   **“Hi Little One, I missed you today,”** he spoke softly to Tyson’s belly, leaning down to kiss the swell of his stomach gently.  Tyson rubbed his hands through Gabe’s hair, smiling. Gabe nuzzled up against Tyson’s belly for a moment, smiling when he heard Tyson’s yawn, before he sat up.   **“Ready to go in?”**

The curly haired man nodded, sighing softly.   **“Yea, I need a nap before dinner.”**

Gabe nodded and stood, offering his hands out to Tyson, who pulled him up with a smile.  He took Gabe’s hand and waddled inside with him, a hand pressed to his back in support as he did so. The Swedish man grinned happily, watching his hubby waddle with the utmost love and affection. Tyson had been through so much to get them to this point. Gabe couldn’t imagine if he wouldn’t have been willing to do all of this to bring them a baby. He followed Tyson up to their bedroom, taking him slowly up the stairs.  By the time they got to their room, Tyson was short of breath from the baby kicking him in the back and the pressure on his body. He got to their bedroom though, curling up on the bed, pregnancy pillow supporting all the right places, Gabe spooned up behind him.

Just as Tyson had finally gotten situated, he grunted, moving and sitting up.   **“What’s wrong, Tys?”**  Gabe looked over at him with a worried expression.

 **“Gotta pee,”** he sighed softly and padded into the bathroom, taking his time.  Gabe nodded and rolled on his back, sighing softly. He was almost asleep when he felt the bed dip beside him. He turned to see Tyson crawling up onto the pillows in a pair of basketball shorts, shirt gone, belly on full display.  

 

Gabe couldn’t help but chuckle at Tyson’s newest outfit of choice, nuzzling him back against his chest when he got situated with his pillow.  He kissed his shoulder softly, hand curling around Tyson to rest on his bump. Sighing softly, Tys curled into Gabe. **“I love you.”**

 

 **“I love you, Tys.”**  

 

 **“I don’t know how you’ve been putting up with me, but, thank you, Gabe. I know I’m not easy to deal with right now, but, I promise, I’m not trying to be this difficult.”** Tyson spoke softly.  

 

Gabe smiled and nodded, nuzzling against him.   **“I know, baby, I know.”**  He nuzzled the other man, holding him close as Tyson drifted to sleep, Gabe following quickly.

 

\-----

With the Avs in the playoffs, Tyson was thrilled for every game he got to go too.  He was too pregnant at this point to travel to away games, unfortunately, but he relished every moment he got to spend with the girls and kiddos in the suite.  Tonight was one of those nights. He was due any day, in fact, his due date had been four days ago, but Tyson was still going strong in the pregnancy department.  He had his induction date for next Tuesday, but today was Friday, and Tyson was miserable. The one plus about it was, if the Avs were to win tonight, Gabe was going to be around on Tuesday for the induction, something Tyson was hopeful for.

 

As he got towards the door, Tyson realized his waddle was getting worse.  For tonight’s game, he had selected a pair of black sweatpants, a simple Avs t-shirt hugging his bump, and Nikes.  He was comfortable, that was all that mattered. He met Z’s wife, smiling and lifting a hand in a wave as she came over, mumbling to him about his poor bump as she ushered him in with her and the baby.  Tyson chuckled, following after them, walking quietly, while the little one toddled over to him, offering up a hand for Tyson to take. He chuckled and took the little hand, letting the toddler lead the way towards the elevator.  

 

While they rode the elevator, Tyson realized that someday, it was going to be him taking his kid to watch Daddy play.  That’s when it all dawned on Tyson, he could be done. Not that he was ready to be, but were they going to want him back with a baby? Would his body get back to pre-baby shape? As he held the little one’s hands, Tyson felt his eyes betray him, filling with tears as he stood, slightly numb, in  the elevator. He brushed off a few of the questions from the girls if he was okay, nodding and telling them he needed a minute, waddling out of the suite and back to the elevator. There was still plenty of time before warm ups, so he did what he knew best, got in the elevator and went downstairs, cutting across hallways few people knew even existed, until he found the last elevator he needed to go down.  

 

Tyson hadn’t stepped foot in the dressing room since his ‘diagnosis’ but tonight, he was going to go in, and take a moment to breathe it all in.   The one thing about it, nobody stopped him, he was still a part of this team, active on the roster, just the IR. Pushing the door open, he felt all of the eyes land on him as he waddled in with his 9 month pregnant belly leading the way, Gabe’s face turning from serious to a smile.  He walked over to Tyson and took him by the hand, leading him over to a stall he could sit down. The guys were ecstatic to see him, more than Tyson could have ever expected or anticipated. He was greeted with smiles and claps to his shoulder, and for once, he felt like the normal Tyson.  

 

Nate looked over with a big smile before he came over and nudged Tyson with a smile.   **“We’ve been waiting for you to come down, Brutes!”**

 

Tyson grinned, **“Well, I figured out nobody was going to fuckin’ invite me, I had to just barge in!”** He laughed, pleased to see everybody laughing and teasing with him, just like normal.  Tyson grinned and sat back quietly, watching everybody move around. It was the first time he’d ever really sat here without skates on; he had to laugh at how ridiculous he must have looked with his feet dangling where he sat leaned back against the locker.   Tyson didn’t say or do much, just sat back and enjoyed being a part of the atmosphere that was his home, his team. It didn’t feel any different for him to be here, even though he’d been gone the whole season. If anything, he felt the most at ease. As the boys got all dressed and ready to go out for warm ups, Gabe came over and planted a kiss on his lips to the gag of a few of the boys.  Tyson gave them the bird, before grinning up at Gabe.

 

**“What’s that for?”**

 

 **“Cause I love you.  Miss you, and know that you’ll be back in here with us next fall.”**  He nuzzled Tyson’s hair with a smirk and rubbed the bump before assembling his men.  Nate came over to Tyson and “ _rubbed the baby_ ” for what he coined “ _good luck._ ”  Tyson rolled his eyes and stood up, waddling over too.   **“I want in on this pep talk!”** The boys shuffled and made room for Tyson, letting him have his moment. Before they got ready to go, Tyson piped up.   **“If you boys could win tonight, that’d be great.  Then Gabe could see his kid be born, sooo,”** he teased with a shrug.   **“No pressure. . . .just a baby...and a shot at the cup, but hey.”**   Everybody looked at him with wide eyes; EJ was the only one willing to not be sensitive.  He rolled his eyes and whacked Tyson on the back of the head per usual before Gabe laughed when Tyson busted out laughing, then told everybody to kick ass.  As he watched them all go out to the ice, he sighed happily, watching his people.

 

He may have snuck behind them in the tunnel, watching them for a bit from the shadow as the Can began to rock.  When the boys were about to come off the ice, Tyson made his exit (slowly) back upstairs to the suite. A few of the ladies looked relieved when he came back, ushering him into a chair and asking where he’d been.  He just shrugged and told them he needed some air, before he stood for the line up, anthems, and more, cheering and hollering with the rest.

 

It was honestly one of the best games he had been too, _and_ he was thankful that the Avs won.  He’d lost his voice, pretty much, but it didn’t matter.  His hubby was headed to the next round, and they were going to have a baby on Tuesday! Armed with the girls, he went down to the hall with a smile on his face, knowing he would get to see the boys and Gabe in a few short minutes.  His eyes were heavy with sleep when he felt an incredible pain in his lower abdomen. Grunting, he looked over at Marci, who seemed to key into the fact that Tyson was struggling. She asked if he was okay, before walking with him slower towards the doors to meet the boys, who should have been done with media at that point.  Tyson sighed when the pain went away, letting himself relax again as he walked. Marci asked if they had been happening a lot lately or just now. As Tyson commented they’d been coming and going the past day or so, she nodded and assured him that meant a baby would be here soon. He hoped so, because he swore he was getting more miserable with every hour.  

 

When Gabe emerged freshly showered, Tyson quickly linked their hands and pulled Gabe in the direction of the player’s lot, sighing.   **“I think you need to drive me home, I feel horrible,”**  he sighed again, toddling out with Gabe, who was more than happy to accommodate that request.  He was jittery with excitement, his hand holding Tyson’s as they drove home. Tyson listened to Gabe babble excitedly about everything that had happened, smiling at just how happy he was; it was nice to see Gabe so pleased.  They were no more than a block away, when Tyson let out a little gasp.

 

Gabe whipped his head towards Tyson, **“What?”**

 

**“I think I just peed my pants....”**

 

**“You think?!”**

 

 **“Well, my ass is wet and I-”** Tyson looked over at Gabe with wide eyes. **“I think that was my water…”**  

 

Gabe’s eyes widened even more as he turned into their driveway.  He put the car in park and looked over at Tyson. **“Think, or sure?”**

 

 **“Sure...definitely my water...but, I’m not in pain? Like, I had back pain earlier but it’s been few and far between…”** he looked scared.  

 

**“Okay, so let me run inside, and grab your hospital bag, I’ll call the doctor while I’m doing that, and then I’ll change clothes, and we’ll go.”**

 

Tyson looked confused, **“Uhh, but, I’m not like, contracting.”**

 

 **“But your water broke, Tys, the baby is coming.”**  He grinned and got out of the car, hurrying inside while Tyson sat clueless of what he was supposed to do.  So, he sent Nate a picture of the wetness on Gabe’s floorboards with the caption. “ _Totally just ruined Gabe’s floor mat._ ”  Nate’s response was juvenile and just what Tyson had expected.  

 

He was still laughing about it when Gabe came running back to the car with the bags, before getting in and backing out towards the hospital.   **“The doctor said you should come in, since the fluid ruptured. More than likely, she says we’ll have a baby super soon.”**

 

Tyson had been looking forward to this moment for what felt like ever now, but here he was, terrified.   **“We don’t have to, right? It’ll be okay, right Gabe?”** His voice hitched higher as he looked over at his husband.  

 

 **“We** **_do_ ** **have to, Tyson, but it** **_will_ ** **be alright.  I gotchu. Always and forever.”** He took Tyson’s hand and kissed the back of his palm.  

 

The next few hours were hell for Gabe.  All he could do was sit beside Tyson’s bed and wait with him.  Tyson hadn’t started actual contractions for a few hours post membrane rupture, but once they started, they didn’t seem to stop.  Gabe had seen people in pain throughout his career - hockey players were tough. But, the amount of pain that he watched Tyson go through had made Gabe feel physically ill.  He watched on the fancy monitor, as contractions grew and crashed, and each time, Tyson would make it through, barely, only to have another, bigger, stronger one. Gabe tried to be encouraging, though he realized early on, there was nothing he could say that was any sort of help, except that he was proud of Tyson.  

 

When the contractions would calm down, they would try to sleep, but it was hard for Tyson.  It was almost as if he had gotten even more uncomfortable in those few short hours, which, Gabe imagined he probably had.  He didn’t know all of the details about how this worked for Tyson, but he knew that he was a trooper. Gabe was so proud of him. At one point, Gabe thought Tyson was going to call uncle and ask them to cut it out, but he didn’t, he kept powering through.  It was the most horrible experience in the world; he felt so… helpless. Tyson was doing all of the hard work and all he could do was stand there and coach him. So, when Tyson squeezed his hand too tight, to the point that he was pretty sure a bone was broken, Gabe kept his mouth shut and bit back the pain.  They were both going to make some sacrifices.

 

* * *

 

The doctor looked up at Tyson, telling him to do his best and push.  Gabe nodded and squeezed Tyson’s hand twice, before he pressed a soft kiss to his temple.   **“You got this babe,”** in just what the doctor promised to be two more pushes, they were going to have their baby.  

 

With big brown eyes, Tyson looked up at Gabe, fear covering his face.   **“I can’t do it, Gabe, it’s too much. I can’t. No more.”** He was slurring his words from the pain and pressure, eyes moistening again as he looked at his Swedish God of Fertility.  

 

 **“Yes, you can Tyson. You’ve got this. We’re almost there, you have done so great, baby. I promise. I’m so proud of you, and I know it hurts, honey, I know.  But just a little bit more and it’ll be over.”** Gabe was trying to be reassuring, but Tyson looked so skeptical, so he went with what he knew.   **“Imma buy you the biggest Blizzard after this, baby.”**

 

Tyson let out a long laugh, shaking his head as he squeezed Gabe’s hand harder, bearing down and taking a deep breath before he pushed, the doctor coaching him and encouraging him to continue.  The pain was unbearable, so much that he thought he was going to pass out, a loud yelp filling the room. Gabe was cheering him on, a comical site to any onlooker, as Gabe grinned and looked down, only to be tugged up by the collar by Tyson, screeching at him through the pain to keep his eyes up here.

 

The doctor encouraged another push, and Tyson, with all his might, made his final push before he fell back against the pillows, the room silent except for the panting breaths he made, and the shuffling of gloves and gowns as the doctor pulled up the baby, a grin on her face.  Tears instantly flooded Gabe’s eyes as he saw her. Their daughter.

 

The doctor reached up and placed her on Tyson’s chest. He eagerly held her to his chest, his own tears rolling down his face as held their daughter.  Gabe leaned down and claimed Tyson’s lips with his own, then rest his head against Tyson’s, admiring their little girl.

 

 **“She’s perfect, Gabe,”** Tyson spoke softly, rubbing the little curls pressed up against her forehead.

 

 **“Just like her daddy,”** Gabe agreed, watching Tyson with the softest blue eyes.   **“You did it, Tys.”**

 

 **“We did it,"** Tyson corrected, looking up at Tyson for a millisecond before switching his attention back to their daughter, red and screaming.  

 

Never in his life, had Gabe been witness to such an amazing experience. To see the strength and dedication in Tyson as he powered through a grueling 32 hour laboring experience, was amazing.  He knew Tyson had to be exhausted, but he’d done it, and now, they were a family.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Tyson sat on the sofa nuzzled in between Gabe’s legs,  eyes heavy as he dozed off, baby Everly in his arms, a bottle held between her little lips as she napped as well. Zoey sat at their side, on guard should anybody try to do anything to _her_ little person.  Gabe looked down at Tyson and Everly and couldn’t help but smile at his babies.  They had matching hair, matching appetites, and sweet little faces. He very gently took the bottle and set it on the coffee table, moving his arm so Tyson’s head was back against his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple, sighing contentedly. It was 3am, Everly was finally asleep after not sleeping more than 2 hours the past two nights. Tyson had formula in his hair and baby powder on his shirt. Gabe hadn’t showered or shaved in two days. This was their life for now; it was crazy at times, with hockey for them both, and a baby, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
